Car manufacturers began installing on-board computers in consumer vehicles in the early 1980s. The original purpose of these systems was to help tune fuel injection engine. Over the next two decades, on-board computers, commonly known as Engine Control Units (ECUs), were employed for an expanding number of uses.
Some diagnostic tools are available that can directly communicate with the ECUs. Typically, however, these diagnostic tools have limited use and are generally only available for professional mechanics. These tools are often bulky, expensive, and complex in their use.